


Shaking Bones (Darling be Human)

by thewoodwork



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Introspection, Little Spoon Harry, M/M, POV Louis, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewoodwork/pseuds/thewoodwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often that he got to wake up to a warmth seeping through one body and into his own, it wasn't often that he could wake up to the sounds of soft breathing through the otherwise still room, but it was often enough that he still reached out to feel for the comfort that it did brought. He almost laughed again as his body searched out what it wasn't going to find today, what it wouldn't find for few days yet.</p><p>[Harry and Louis have been separated for the past week and want nothing more than to be back together]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaking Bones (Darling be Human)

He woke up to a darkness and silence that could suffocate.

There were no breaks in the stillness, no second body to shift and move up against his own. He was so used to the warmth of a familiar body beside him not being there that he almost laughed at the hollow feeling the empty bed left behind. It wasn't often that he got to wake up to a warmth seeping through one body and into his own, it wasn't often that he could wake up to the sounds of soft breathing through the otherwise still room, but it was often enough that he still reached out to feel for the comfort that it did brought. He almost laughed again as his body searched out what it wasn't going to find today, what it wouldn't find for few days yet.

He drew back the covers, knowing that despite his best efforts hiding under the blankets and hugging a familiar pillow would not be a good enough replacement for what he was really craving. He sat on the edge of the king sized bed, head hanging low as he closed his eyes against the bright light of the clock on his bedside table. Or maybe he should just admit that it isn’t _his_ bedside table, but the bedside table of the person he missed most right now. He couldn't help but shift in his sleep so that instead of laying on his usual side of the bed he woke up where someone else should be laying instead. The bed sheets had been changed but that didn't stop him from wishing that the scent still lingered.

He ignored the journal that was laying open beside the clock, pen stuffed in its spine to hold place.

He moved on tired legs towards the overly big bathroom so that he could grab a glass of water to quench his thirst, his throat scratching and grating with each swallow. The water was lukewarm but slid down his aching throat with ease. It didn't stop the itch that was growing at the back of his throat. He coughed, rubbing at his chest as he tried to scrub away the feeling that was residing there.

His phone ringing pierced through the silence, startling him out of his half asleep haze. He stumbled towards the piercing ring, wondering why he hadn't changed the tone like he’d intended to months ago.

“’Lo?” He coughed into his mobile, taking another long drag from the glass of water.

“Lou,” Came the scratchy voice from the other end. “Just calling to make sure you’re awake.”

Louis sighed, rubbing at the scruff of hair that had begun to grow on his face over the last week. “I’m up,” He said before hanging up, placing the phone back onto _his_ nightstand.

He moved to take another pull of water, wondering if the ache in his throat was from lack of sleep or the copious amounts of alcohol he’d consumed to fall asleep last night. He scratched at his stomach as he moved to get into the shower, wondering how long he could put off going to the gym before Liam started pestering him again.

Once he was under the cold spray of the shower he let his eyes fall shut again. The cold shower was to wake him up, and possibly to rinse away the lingering ache in his bones that he held for his boy.

He took his time to get ready, not bothering to shave or put much effort into his hair. He was sure that Lou would fix him up just fine once he arrived anyway. He threw on one of the t-shirts that he wasn't even sure was his or not, he lost track ages ago, and found a clean pair of pants and trousers hiding in his closet. Once he was satisfied with his look, or lack thereof, he pattered downstairs and out the door, skipping breakfast to enter the car that he knew was waiting for him.

“Morning, Lou.”

He grunted in response, settling into his seat as his driver drove him to the studio. The world passed by slowly, his eyes eventually adjusting to the glaring lights and passing cars of the London morning traffic.

They arrived to the studio in peace, rolling up to several other similarly parked black cars that had likely brought his other band mates. If he bothered to check he could probably find Liam’s car as he more often than not drove himself to the studio.

He exited the car quickly, murmuring a quick thank-you to the driver out of forced habit. Kindness is something that he’d picked up quickly when hanging around someone who made it their purpose in life to show kindness wherever they went. He made his way into and through the studio without another word to anyone. The security allowed him to pass and his handler for the day talked enough for the both of them. He was explaining exactly where he was supposed to be right now when Louis spotted Niall down the hall. He broke away from his handler, hardly listening to his protests as Louis slid up beside his friend and drew him into his side.

“Hey, Niall. What’s up?”

Niall’s answering smile was bright and open and it was exactly what Louis had been needing all morning. “Hey, Lou. You recording today too?”

“Ah, apparently.” Louis said, guiltily glancing back at his handler. He couldn't remember the poor saps name. He blamed not waking up next to who he really wanted to be with this morning, he was always much better at remembering names. Niall would be no help.

“I think you’re next to me t’day.” Niall said, scratching at his hair. “I gotta be outta here quick as I've got a game tonight.”

Louis nodded, half listening to Niall as he explained who was playing who tonight and how he was happy to be going to see the match. They made their way through the halls quickly, knowing their way around by this point. Louis could distantly hear their handlers talking together quietly.

“ _It’s these three today,”_ One was saying, _“The other two are coming in in two days to their parts before the five of them are coming in at the end of next week to…”_ Louis didn't bother listening beyond that, knowing exactly when all the boys would be back together again.

“You okay, man?” Niall asked, looking at him with concern. “You look tired.”

Louis laughed humorlessly. “Kind of am, Ni.”

Niall pursed his lips, “You been getting any sleep since he--“

“Not really, no.” Louis cut in, moving forward to push the door to their recording area open. Liam was in the sound booth already, a few sound technicians fiddling with the board.

“Okay, Liam.” One woman was saying, “From the top.”

Liam’s voice coming through the speakers set up was a welcome relief from the pounding in Louis’ head. It was a song that they’d all wrote on and simultaneously all struggled with. There was something _missing_ from it and they were still trying to work it out. If they didn’t soon then there was a good chance that it wasn’t going to get onto their next album.

“Louis, you’re needed in the next room over.” His handler called, and Louis was forced to step away from the soothing sound of his friend’s voice and go into the deafeningly silent sound booth next door. He stepped into it, taking his position in front of the microphone and looked down at the music sheets in front of him.

“Okay, Louis.” Came a voice through the speaker. “We’re starting from after the second verse and we need you to really bring the energy.” Louis resisted rolling his eyes and tried to muster up any residual energy from inside. He was usually a lot better at putting up a front, even with him gone, but today he just wasn’t feeling it and he had no energy to fake a smile.

The song wasn't the same as the one Liam was singing only a room over, but it was one that Louis had been struggling with through the last few recording sessions. He put as much energy as he could into the upbeat love song, hitting most of the notes that he was trying to get to, but it wasn’t enough apparently.

A sigh came over the speaker, “Let’s do it again, Louis. A bit more energy this time.”

“I’m fucking _trying._ ” Louis snapped.

“I know, Louis.” Came the annoyingly nasally drawl. “But let’s do it again, from the top this time--“

Louis bit back a retort and began again, knowing part way through that this was worse than the time before and didn’t even bother finishing before trying again. He went through it another six times before the person in the other room sighed and told him to stop. “Let’s move on to something else, shall we?”

So they moved on, and on, until they ran out of things that they had to do and the sound technician gave up.

“Let’s leave it for another day, okay, Louis?”

“Yeah…whatever.” Louis rasped, his voice aching from lack of rest. His throat had been bad enough this morning, but now it was screaming at him for _anything._ Water would have to be good enough for now because he wouldn’t be getting anything else until he got back home.

His handler came into the room shortly after the technician had called it quits, he looked about as tired as Louis felt. “Okay, Louis. We have to get going. You’ve got a meeting.”

Louis felt something shatter in him, but quickly picked up the pieces so that no one would notice. “Yeah, okay. Whatever.”

His hander looked relieved with the lack of protest. “Alright, let’s head out.” He said, looking down at his tablet one last time before leading Louis out of the studio. He didn’t get the chance to see Niall or Liam again and he was left wondering if they’d finished early or were needed somewhere else. Niall was probably on his way to the match already.

The handler walked him to the car, getting into the passenger seat while his driver/security person for the day slid into the driver’s seat. Louis sat in the back, as per usual, and immediately turned to his phone so that he wouldn’t have to listen to any small talk.

They made good time to one of the many buildings throughout London that had the management offices. Louis looked up at the building in contempt as they drove into the underground parking. He didn’t even bother to hide his distaste of the building and everyone in it.

The meeting was relatively painless, or as painless as those sorts of things could be.

“I hear you had some troubles today in the recording studio, Louis.” Charlie said, fingers taping away at her tablet. She had incredibly long fingernails that curled inwards, taking Louis’ stomach with them.

“Yeah well… We all have bad days.” Louis shrugged.

“Yes. We do.” Charlie pursed her lips. “But the album release is fast approaching and we can’t have too many more… _bad days_ as you so put it. You’re running out of time.”

Louis shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. “Seem to have plenty of time to send him out on ridiculous publicity stunts.”

She waved her hand, dismissing his comment. “Those are necessary.”

“Are they?” Louis pressed, fingers digging into his biceps.

“They are, and they’re for us and H--“

“Enough,” Louis snapped. “I don’t want to hear more of your excuses.”

Charlie rolled her eyes, “They’re not excuses, Louis. They’re a reality.”

Louis didn’t listen to anything else she or anyone else had to say, responding to any more questions or demands with non-committal grunts. Once she realized that she wasn’t getting any further, Charlie sighed and set him free, telling him that he had the rest of the day to himself.

“Thank you.” Louis bit out, removing himself from her presence as quickly as he could.

“Oh, and one more thing?” Louis froze in his place, half way out the door. “You’ve got four days.”

“Four days?” Louis’ brow furrowed in confusion. “Four days for _what?_ ”

Charlie waved her hand in dismissal. “We’ll talk soon, Louis.”

He scoffed, closing the door behind him harder than he probably should have but he didn’t care enough to turn around and apologize. _Four days…_ Why so unnecessarily cryptic?

He tried not to dwell on it as he was in the car ride home but he could help it as the traffic ground to a halt more than once. Did that mean he was going to be home in four days? That didn’t make sense because he was supposed to be home in two, not four. If something had changed and he hadn’t been told then Louis would be pissed. They had no right--

“We’re here, Louis.” His security guard’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. He was home and he hadn’t even noticed.

“Right…” Louis coughed, “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem, Louis. I’ll see you in a few day – or just call if you need me.”

He nodded, making sure he had his phone and wallet on him before leaving the car and making his way up the steps of his house – their house. Everything was exactly the way he’d left it, not a single thing had changed in the few hours that he was out of the house. _He_ wasn’t home – because if he was then Louis’ trainers from yesterday would have been put away, and the tea that he had made last night would have been cleaned up, and the bed made, the dog fed and watered. None of these things were done.

So Louis made about doing those things on his own while trying to ignore the ache in his heart as he cleaned up after himself for once. He put his trainers into the closet, but not before tripping over them again, and he cleaned up his old tea so that he could make some new, adding milk but no sugar, and he fed the dog and gave him fresh water. He even made the bed before he decided _fuck it_ and just crawled back into it without a second thought for responsibilities or doing anything productive that day.

He curled up in the bed with the comforter wrapped around him and his phone clutched in his hand. He called his mum, because he didn’t know what else he _could_ do.

“Hey Lou,” His mother’s voice came through the mobile, “How are you doing?”

Louis sank further into the pillows, reveling in the comforting sound of his mother’s soothing voice. They talked for ages, with Louis doing most of the listening as his mother updated him on what his sisters were doing.

“Do you want to talk to them, Lou?”

“Not today,” He whispered. He could handle his mother hearing him tired and broken, but he couldn’t let his sisters hear him in this state.

“Are you okay, Lou?” She asked, even though she very well knew the answer already.

“Yeah,” He said, “I just miss him, mum.”

“I know, Lou. Not too much longer now, right?”

“Two days,” He clutched at the sheets under his hands, angry that the warmth that he left behind had dissipated so quickly.

“You’ve survived worse, Louis.” She brought him back to earth. “You’ll make it through.”

“I know,” He said quietly. “This is nothing compared to last year.” He laughed bitterly. “I barely got to see him at all.”

“I know, babe. It’ll be okay.”

Louis nodded despite knowing that she couldn’t see him. It would be okay – eventually. That’s what they kept telling each other. It wasn’t the end of the world that they didn’t see each other every day, they’d gotten used to that. Their relationship wasn’t _that_ unhealthy, but there was a difference when they were forced apart for publicity. Another model needed a career boost and One Direction could use their name in the papers again, as if it wasn’t in there enough as it was.

“Soon, right?” She broke the silence that had fallen over them in the past minute or so.

Louis flinched into the soft bedding. “Maybe.”

“Oh honey,”

“We’ve been talking about it,” Louis coughed out. “Maybe in the next few months, we’ve been talking with them.”

“At least things are in motion, right, hun?”

He laughed a bit humorlessly. “Yeah, there’s that at least.”

They hung up soon after that, the silences between them getting too long for either of them to pretend that the conversation was going anywhere.

She left him with a simple, “I love you, Lou. Call me whenever you need.”

“Yeah…” Louis said, “I will.”

“I mean it Lou, whenever you need.”

“Thanks mum.”

He fell into a restless sleep after that, dreaming of green eyes and curly hair. It didn’t do anything to calm the ache in his chest when he woke at 3am the next morning.

Louis coughed himself awake, his throat screaming at him for water. He scrambled to the edge of the bed in the dark, keeping his eyes closed as he fumbled for the water glass on _his_ bedside table. He found it and gulped down every last drip of water, his throat still asking for more.

He stumbled to the bathroom to get more water and take a piss. His body didn’t seem to be retaining the water that he was drinking as it was the third time he’d been up since he’d gone to bed. He drank as much water as his body would allow before refilling the glass and returning it to _his_ bedside table.

He crawled back into the bed, curling back into the pillow that wasn’t his own and drifted off to a restless sleep.

He woke to really needing to take a piss and there suddenly being more than one person in his bed.

His eyes snapped open, his entire body tensing in surprise as he felt the bed shift and groan as a second body rolled over where _Louis_ was supposed to be sleeping.

“You’re on my side of the bed,” Came the muffled whisper and Louis wanted to sob in relief.

“ _Harry,”_

“The one and only,” Came the slow drawl and Louis did sob in relief this time, his body automatically curling towards the heat.

“You absolute DICK.” Louis cursed, rolling away and onto his feet.

Harry bolted up in surprise, his hair pressed up in endearing ways as he tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

“I need to fucking piss so bad,” Louis groaned, restraining himself from diving into Harry’s side to never let go. Instead he ran towards the bathroom, cursing and yelling at Harry as he went.

“You bloody tit!”

“How was I supposed to know you had to piss?” Harry called back, laugh muffled by a pillow or perhaps the comforter.

Louis grumbled, shaking his dick off as he finished his pee so that he could get back to Harry’s side faster.

Louis all but dove back into the bed, landing almost completely on top of Harry. Harry let out a groan, Louis’ weight pushing him further into the bed. “Get off you lump.”

“Never,” Louis whispered, shifting so that they were pressed side to side. Louis wrapped his entire body around Harry, sliding his leg between Harry’s so that he could get as close as possible.

“You weren’t supposed to be home for another day,” He whispered as his eyes drifted closed again. The darkness of the room meant that it still wasn’t morning and meant that they still had time to sleep. Several more hours hopefully.

“I know,” Harry whispered into the dark. “I know, but I’m here now.”

“Four days?” Louis asked.

“Four days just for ourselves.” Harry confirmed. “The boys put up a fight for us.”

Louis nodded in relief, tightening his hold on Harry as they drifted off to sleep together. The boys. They would always be there to protect them when they needed it the most. They were the ones who understood best that they needed their time together – no matter how brief. They put up with soft kisses in the back of vans on the way to venues or hid their clasped hands from prying eyes. They fought for more days where both Louis and Harry could simply spend time together.

Louis woke several hours later on _his_ side of the bed. He woke up with his boy in _his_ arms, Harry’s nose pressed into Louis’ neck. The morning light dappled across Harry’s naked back, a light breeze passing through the open window leaving gooseflesh on both of their bare skin. Harry was breathing softly, and snuffling further into his neck as Louis unintentionally jostled him.

Louis felt something settle within him, the sadness, anxiety and anger that had festered in the past week dissipating instantly. He sighed into Harry’s curls, burrowing his nose into the comforting smell. Nothing could replace this, not all the money or time in the world, not even his family when it came down to it though they came a close second. He loved his family but there was nothing more comforting than Harry at his side.

“I love you,” He breathed, drawing Harry closer to him. He hadn’t intended to become this reliant on Harry, he’d honestly thought they’d grown past the stage of being angst ridden teenagers whenever they were separated. The past week had been harder on Louis than usual and he couldn’t explain it – but it was over and done with now as he had what he’d been missing all along curled up beside him.

Harry sighed softly into his neck, kissing at the skin there. “I love you too, Louis.”

“Harry, Harry, Harry.” Louis whispered into the room, allowing himself the comfort of his name once more. “I missed you, _Harry._ ”

“I missed you too, Louis.” Harry said, shifting so that he was above Louis with both elbows beside his head. Harry leaned down slow, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips as they just barely brushed against Louis’ own.

Louis tilted his head up, bringing their lips even closer together but not enough to fully be pressed together. Another light breeze passed through their room, creating gooseflesh in its wake and causing Harry’s hair to ruffle as it hung above Louis’ head.

“Now kiss me, you fool.”

Harry laughed into Louis’ shoulder, “Don’t ruin the moment.”

Louis brought his hands up to Harry’s curls, digging in and dragging himself up for an incredibly sweet, slow as molasses kiss that left the both of the breathless and wanting nothing more than to spend the entire day in bed.

So they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think through kudos and or commenting. Feedback is always welcome. (Or general chatter is always nice to hear too)
> 
> Title from: Be Human by Brighten
> 
> Any mistakes/errors in britishisms are completely my own.
> 
> I don't own or presume anything about these boys and intend no harm.


End file.
